


All That Glitters

by NiennaNir



Series: Love and Other Nursery Tales [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiennaNir/pseuds/NiennaNir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a single parent is a tough gig. Being a full time Avenger, Superhero-sitter, and single parent is the world's toughest gig. It's a good thing Steve Rogers has backup. Or maybe the backup is less a part of the solution and more a part of the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/gifts).



> This story makes more sense if you've read When the Bough Breaks, but if you haven't, all you really need to know is that Steve has a son, Jamie, who was the result of a Hydra super soldier experiment. Phil and Clint in particular, and the rest of the Avengers in general, are helping with the whole parenting thing.

“James Anthony Rogers I am absolutely incensed!” Steve’s voice wasn’t loud but it held a cold edge to it. It was his I-am-your-father-and-I-mean-business voice. Jamie tried not to do more than flinch slightly as he rolled his shoulders down in a contrite expression. The TV droned in the background, this weeks talking heads clearly making scathing commentary about the Avenger’s latest mission.

 

“It’s a good thing the kid gets in trouble once in a while or his vocabulary would never improve,” Bucky observed, turning to Clint who was sitting on one of the workbenches in Tony’s lab. His feet swinging back and forth over the floor. He reached out, stealing a handful of popcorn from the bag Bucky was holding.

 

“How could you be so utterly inconsiderate?” Steve continued to lecture but the sound was drown out by the shrill screech of a metal grinder. Jamie clamped his hands over his ears but made no other movement, continuing to look up at Steve with an expression that was cowed tough not fearful. “..olutely appalled!” 

 

“I’m not,” Clint observed, fiddling with the sub dermal controls of his hearing aid behind his right ear. Steve turned to glare at him with narrowed eyes before turning the same look on his son.

 

“I think we need to ask ourselves if this is an indication of a bigger problem,” one of the voices on the TV declared. Steve gritted his teeth angrily.

 

“Had it ever occurred to you, even for a moment,” Steve launched in again. The grinder restarted, this time louder than before, but Steve didn’t even miss a beat, continuing his rant as if the smell of burnt metal wasn’t stinging his nose.

 

“I thought it was funny,” Bucky stated, looking directly at Clint and not even bothering to raise his voice. They were both accomplished lip readers.

 

“Everyone thought it was,” Clint agreed with a shrug, looking completely disaffected as sparks scattered over the workbenches behind them, setting the corner of one of the blueprints alight and just as quickly going out.

 

“A bunch of extra work for everyone!” Steve paused to draw a breath in the renewed silence, wincing slightly at the sound of metal striking metal reverberated through the lab.

 

“I mean, what have we come to expect, really,” one of the TV commentators offered in backhanded defense. Bucky winced.

 

“Steve, the world isn’t going to end,” Clint pointed out.

 

“That is hardly the point!” Steve insisted. “And didn’t we talk about how important a unified front was in childrearing?”

 

“We did,” Clint admitted, shrugging apologetically. “But in my defense it’s really hard to take you seriously when you go all Captain America and talk about bedtime like it’s a covert operation.” Jamie sucked his lower lip into his mouth to mask the grin that was stubbornly tugging at it, his eyes sparkling brightly. Steve was not fooled.

 

“You are old enough to know better, young man,” the grinder started up again as Steve waved a hand though the air. Jamie’s hands had returned to his ears and this time he did make a face at the truly awful screeching that filled the lab.

 

“He’s seven years old,” Clint observed with a frown, facing Bucky. “What did you guys get into when you were seven?”

 

“Not that, obviously,” Bucky shrugged. He had pulled a pair of ear protectors off the workbench and stuck them over his ears, the headband hanging down around his chin. He glanced at Steve before turning back to the archer. “We once snuck into the burlesque show but we were ten.” An evil smile broke over Clint’s face that quickly faltered. He looked over at Jamie whose eyes were darting at them every now and then.

 

“Do you think the kid can read lips?” He asked Bucky.

 

“Why do you think Steve doesn’t stop lecturing?” Bucky shrugged. Clint pulled a face, shooting a look at Jamie and then nodding in Steve’s direction. The boy looked away from them almost instantly, his cheeks turning pink.

 

“…ow many times have I told you?” Steve’s voice surfaced once more as the din from the other corner of the lab stilled. “You know how the people on TV like to pick on Tony. We’re a family, we’re supposed to protect him!” Jamie did look properly uncomfortable at this point, his lower lip protruding in what Phil had dubbed ‘the sad pout’. It was like a weapon of mass distraction and Steve startled to a halt, drawing in a long, slow breath and letting it out before pressing his lips in a thin line.

 

“Where in the world did you get Disney Princess stickers and a six pack of glitter glue anyway?” Steve demanded more exasperated than angry this time. Jamie tugged his lip in between his teeth, looking everywhere but at his father. Steve studied him carefully a moment before a knowing expression settled on his face and he turned back to Clint with narrowed eyes.

 

“They were on sale!” Clint defended. “And they were purple mylar!” He held his arms out as if all of this were adequate explanation for everything. Bucky only tilted his head back, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. 

 

“You just never learn do you?” Bucky asked, shaking his head. Clint only shrugged.

 

“You’re too young to fix this so I want the lab, the entire lab spotless,” Steve ordered sternly. Jamie gave a sharp nod, scuttling toward the nearest workbench to do his father’s bidding.

 

“Every tool, every screw, everything exactly where Tony keeps it,” Steve called after his son. “And don’t act like you don’t know, because I know you do! I am very disappointed in you, young man!” He rubbed his face with his hands, letting out a quiet groan.

 

“Clean up the lab?” Clint asked incredulously. “Why didn’t you just take him to Disney World?”

 

“Marshmallow,” Bucky mocked, throwing popcorn at Steve. “You are a total failure as a parent.” Steve flinched, ducking his head as his face turned red.

 

“Well the glue buffs out with the grinder,” Tony sighed, folding his arms over his chest as he joined them. Clint turned his hearing aid back up and Bucky tugged off his hearing protectors, tossing them aside. “But the stickers just come off in tiny sticky metal filings and clog up the vents. I didn’t want to, but I should probably just acid strip it and repaint.”

 

“You’re on fire,” Steve observed, pointing at the smoldering corner of Tony’s t-shirt. The engineer shrugged, licking his thumb and rubbing it into the burn mark with a faint sizzle.

 

“You guys can blow this out of proportion all you like,” the one woman on the TV commentator’s panel declared. “But the fact is, Tony Stark did not show up to a fight drunk or impaired or otherwise a danger to anyone. He showed up in a glittery purple and pink suit. The only thing you guys are illustrating is that you’re sexist and none of you have kids.”

 

“Neither does Stark!” one of the men countered. Tony blew out a breath rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

 

“JARVIS, get rid of these nimrods,” he ordered.

 

“With pleasure sir,” the AI answered. The channel changed and Phil appeared, his suit perfectly pressed despite the fact he had been in a combat situation merely half an hour before.

 

“Earlier today Mr. Stark was showing a friend and their young child his suit in storage,” Phil stated in his most bland voice. “He and his friend were distracted by a conversation and didn’t realize the child had attempted to decorate the suit until the incident in Atlanta was already in progress.” Several reporters bellowed out questions to him but Phil shouted them down.

 

“As Mr. Stark had been out only three days ago assisting with the boating accident in Alaska,” Phil called out over their voices. “Where, I’ll remind you, his other suit was damaged, he had no choice but to assemble in.”

 

“The pretty pretty princess edition?” one of the reporters cat called. Phil frowned.

 

“JARVIS, turn it off,” Steve pleaded as Clint covered his mouth to hide his laugh. Tony only made a condescending face as if he didn’t care.

 

“Tony I’m really sorry,” Steve declared morosely.

 

“Why?” Tony shrugged. “It doesn’t matter what we do, it’s not going to stop them talking. It’s half my fault. I’m the one that fell asleep when I was supposed to be watching the kid.”

 

“You should really be blaming Clint,” Bucky pointed out, turing to the archer. “Phil is going to kill you when he gets back here.”

 

“What did I do?” Clint demanded defensively.

 

“Your _fiancé_ is getting grilled by the press because you couldn’t resist purple princess stickers,” Bucky answered. No one said anything for a moment.

 

“That is like the most iron clad argument I’ve ever heard in my life,” Tony observed finally. “You are totally screwed, Katnis.”

 

“He agreed to marry me and that was a bad decision on his part,” Clint insisted. “And I am not going to take the blame for that or anything else.”

 

“Why did he agree to marry you anyway?” Tony asked curiously.

 

“I’m going to go with; providing a stable home life,” Clint stated firmly, waving his hand in the direction of the lab where Jamie was very carefully lining Tony’s box wrenches up in one of the drawers of his tool chest. “Because it sounds really good when I say it in my head.” Tony made a face at him, throwing his arms in the air.

 

“I’m going to go drink excessively!” Stark declared in irritation. “JARVIS, strip the paint job.”

 

“Not too excessively,” Steve begged, his face contorting in a pained expression.

 

“If the world ends in the next four hours do not call me, Rogers,” Tony insisted, pointing at him. “I am out of suits.” Steve stared after him, his brow furrowed in something that might have been disappointment or possibly distress before turning back to Clint and Bucky.

 

“Popcorn?” Bucky offered, holding out the bag to him. Steve only sighed as Clint slipped off the workbench with a chuckle, crossing the lab.

 

“You know your dad’s not really mad at you, right?” Clint whispered, resting his chin on his arms as he leaned over the top of the storage chest where Jamie was meticulously sorting a pile of nuts and bolts he’d scraped together on the workbench.

 

“I know,” the boy answered softly, his eyes never straying from his task.

 

“He’s just a little disappointed,” Clint insisted. Jamie blanched his small fingers hovering over the container. He gave a sharp nod of acknowledgment as he dropped the washer into its place. Clint watched the boy carefully as he sorted out screws with a furrowed brow, his tongue poking out between his lips. It was moments like this that Clint was reminded how eternally grateful he was that Steve had been so willing to share his son. He glanced up at Steve to find him watching them and his eye darted back to Jamie, studying him once more.

 

“You’d rather have him mad at you than disappointed, wouldn’t you?” he asked finally, just loud enough so that he could be sure Steve’s superior hearing would catch it. Jamie’s shoulders hitched but he made no other movement or acknowledgment. Clint’s eyes darted back to Steve. The blond’s expression had gone soft and he crossed the room on near silent feet, his hand reaching out to gently stroke Jamie’s hair.

 

“Pink and purple?” he questioned softly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

“I thought Tony would think it was funny,” Jamie shrugged, his eyes riveted on a handful of bolts.  “I showed him pictures of the Hello Kitty Iron Man and he laughed.”

 

“For the record, he did think it was funny right up until he realized he’d have to wear the thing in combat,” Bucky reminded from his spot he’d taken up on Tony’s battered sofa where he was eating popcorn and channel surfing with the TV on mute. He stopped on a video feed of the battle, giggling around his popcorn as a sparkly Iron Man buzzed past.

 

“At least Bucky enjoyed your joke,” Steve observed as Bucky let out a laugh.

 

“JARVIS, are you recording this?” Bucky demanded, a wide grin on his face.

 

“Of course, Sergeant,” the AI confirmed. “Shall I cut a highlight reel with a soundtrack?”

 

“Hell yes!” Bucky stated emphatically.

 

“I didn’t mean to cause trouble,” Jamie insisted, looking up at Steve with huge, watery eyes.

 

‘I know,” Steve smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “From now on, official Avengers equipment is off limits for practical jokes.”

 

“Does that mean we can’t use your shield for a saucer sled this winter?” Clint asked with a pout. Jamie giggled as Steve let out a groan, his shoulders slumping as he buried his face in his hands.

 

“I think that’s a no,” Jamie whispered loudly to Clint. 

 

“You,” Steve reached out, grabbing his son and swinging him up in his arms, squeezing him. “You are a menace.” Jamie giggled, wrapping both arms around his father’s neck and holding on tight.

 

“You’re getting so big,” Steve observed, a soft smile on his lips as he kissed Jamie’s cheek before setting him on his feet. “Clean up the lab. I’m going to go keep an eye on Tony.”

 

“I’ll help,” Clint offered, scooping up a handful of bolts. “It’s partly my fault anyway.”

 

“You’re hiding from Phil,” Steve stated, heading for the door.

 

“Of course I’m hiding from Phil!” he answered, appalled. “I’m not stupid!”

 

“Look!” Bucky grinned in delight, waving at the TV where Sparkly Iron Man was smashing a giant robot. “Look at that.” Steve backtracked, grabbing Bucky by the collar and pulling him to his feet.

 

“No no!” Bucky protested as Steve dragged him out the door. “Wait, you have to see this!”

 

“Uncle Clint?” Jamie inquired softly, his attention returning to the pile of screwdrivers he was carefully sorting into their proper places in the tool chest.

 

“Yeah, buddy?” Clint asked, his chest swelling with obvious pride.

 

“You’re a good dad too,” he murmured, half under his breath. Clint gaped at him a moment, tears stinging his eyes. He opened his mouth to answer then paused.

 

“You are not getting out of cleaning up that easily,” He insisted. Jamie let out a laugh and Clint ruffled his hair playfully. “Come on, squirt, back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Curious as to what else is going on in this universe? Yeah. Me too.  
> [niennanir.tumblr.com](http://niennanir.com)  
> But feel free to ask anyway.


End file.
